Photoresist compositions are used in microlithography processes for making miniaturized electronic components such as in the fabrication of computer chips and integrated circuits. Generally, in these processes, a thin coating of film of a photoresist composition is first applied to a substrate material, such as silicon wafers used for making integrated circuits. The coated substrate is then baked to evaporate any solvent in the photoresist composition and to fix the coating onto the substrate. The baked coated surface of the substrate is next subjected to an image-wise exposure to radiation.
This radiation exposure causes a chemical transformation in the exposed areas of the coated surface. Visible light, ultraviolet (UV) light, electron beam and X-ray radiant energy are radiation types commonly used today in microlithographic processes. After this image-wise exposure, the coated substrate is treated with a developer solution to dissolve and remove either the radiation-exposed or the unexposed areas of the photoresist.
The trend towards the miniaturization of semiconductor devices has led to the use of new photoresists that are sensitive to lower and lower wavelengths of radiation and has also led to the use of sophisticated multilevel systems to overcome difficulties associated with such miniaturization.
Absorbing antireflective coatings in photolithography are used to diminish problems that result from back reflection of light from highly reflective substrates. Two major disadvantages of back reflectivity are thin film interference effects and reflective notching. Thin film interference, or standing waves, result in changes in critical line width dimensions caused by variations in the total light intensity in the photoresist film as the thickness of the photoresist changes. Reflective notching becomes severe as the photoresist is patterned over reflective substrates containing topographical features, which scatter light through the photoresist film, leading to line width variations, and in the extreme case, forming regions with complete photoresist loss. An antireflective coating coated beneath a photoresist and above a reflective substrate provides significant improvement in lithographic performance of the photoresist. Additionally, the antireflective coating composition needs to provide a coating which is substantially free of coating defects. Coating defects can arise from different sources, and one such source is from the antireflective coating composition itself. Solvents that prevent insoluble materials from forming in the composition or in the coating are highly desirable, especially where insoluble materials can form during storage and transportation.
The present invention relates to an antireflective coating composition used for photoresist coatings comprising solvent mixtures, where the coating composition is substantially free of defects, especially during storage and transportation.